


07. Do You Want To Build A Snowman?

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: SPN Advent Calendar 2018 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent, Christmas Fluff, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, christmas theme, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, spnadventcalendar2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: It’s finally stopped snowing, after three days, and you persuade Dean to come outside.





	07. Do You Want To Build A Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@notfunnydean](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/)’s SPN Advent Calendar. December 7.

It had been snowing for the past three days and you had taken to checking the weather forecast every morning when you woke up to see when it would be safe to head outside again. Still sitting up in bed, you picked your laptop up off the floor and popped it open. While you waited for the website to load, you felt your jaw crack from a particularly wide yawn. Smacking your lips, you blinked at the graphs on the page. Then you blinked again, rubbed your eyes, and refreshed the page. Letting out a muted squeal of delight, you pushed the laptop aside and rolled yourself out of bed. Time to go outside again!

Twenty minutes later you were all bundled up in about fifteen layers of flannel and wool, opening the front door to the Bunker. You had to push hard with your shoulder against the door to push it open through the snow that had piled up in front of it. Once you got it open though, you shuffled through the drifts until you were a few feet away from the steps. 

The brothers would need to shovel at least part of the road to let the Impala get out of the garage, and the snow in front of the door would need to be cleared, but all of that was pushed aside by the stunning view in front of you.

According to the website, the temperature sat around twenty-five degrees and you felt every bit of it as the chill nipped at your exposed cheeks and the tip of your nose. You almost felt as if there were ice crystals forming on your eyelashes. But the view was amazing. Fields of snow as far as the eye could see, the rising sun making the whole thing shimmer like diamonds. Every tree was covered in frost, making the landscape resemble something out of a fairytale. 

Hugging yourself, you jumped in place from sheer joy, making sounds that might have attracted small mammals had it been warmer. You needed to share this with Dean!

You rushed inside, barely taking the time to knock the snow off your boots before rushing through the Bunker to burst into Dean’s room. You knelt on the bed next to the sleeping Winchester and put your cold hand on his cheek.

“Mmph! Dammit, Y/N! That’s cold!” Dean protested sleepily.

“I know! It stopped snowing! C’mon, Dean, you gotta come see!” you babbled at him excitedly. 

Too worked up to sit still, you started digging through Dean’s dresser for warm clothes. Meanwhile, Dean rolled over and watched you, a languid smile slowly spreading on his face.

“Don’t just lie there like a lump, Dean! C’mon!” you pulled the blanket off him too quickly for him to grab it and he pouted like an overgrown child.

“Fine, fine.”

“Here, put these on, it’s freezing outside,” you threw some thermal underwear at him that you found buried at the back of a little-used drawer.

“If it’s so damn cold, why are you dragging me out there at the ass crack of dawn?” Dean objected, even as he started pulling the clothes on.

“Because! Hurry up!”

Dean shook his head with a fondly exasperated expression at your eagerness, and silently put on all the layers you threw at him.

Five minutes later, Dean still wrapping a scarf around his face, the two of you emerged from the Bunker into the bright light of the winter day. Both of you had to blink to get used to the blinding brightness of the sunlight reflecting off the snow, but soon enough you threw your arms out as if to showcase the vista for Dean.

“Isn’t it beautiful?!” you called out, your voice muffled by the scarf.

“Yeah, it sure is,” Dean responded, his voice soft.

You turned to find him looking at you, his green eyes full of adoration. If not for the scarf, he would have seen you blush.

Taking his hand, you pulled him toward the field, grinning widely.

“Hey, Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you wanna build a snowman?”

Your laugh drowned out his groan at your reference to what was secretly his favorite Disney movie.


End file.
